Calescent Yan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810558 |no = 8382 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 252 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 50, 56, 74, 80, 92, 98, 110, 116, 140, 146, 152, 158, 164 |normal_distribute = 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 9, 9, 8, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 74, 77, 80, 92, 95, 98, 110, 113, 116, 140, 146, 152, 158, 164 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 9, 9, 8, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 50, 53, 56, 74, 77, 80, 92, 95, 98, 110, 113, 116, 140, 146, 152, 158, 164 |bb2_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4, 9, 9, 8, 8, 6 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 74, 77, 80, 83, 92, 95, 98, 101, 110, 113, 116, 119, 140, 146, 152, 158, 164 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 143, 149, 155, 161 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 74, 77, 80, 83, 92, 95, 98, 101, 110, 113, 116, 119, 140, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164 |sbb3_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 8, 8, 25, 7, 25, 7, 25, 6 |sbb3_totaldistr = 175 |ubb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 74, 77, 80, 83, 92, 95, 98, 101, 110, 113, 116, 119, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Fei Yan, eldest daughter of the Fei family, graduated from the Academy with both a promising career and the adulation of her fellow students. But the celebrations were cut tragically short as old grudges birthed a new conflict across the land. She barely had any time to rest before the government swept her up to lead its campaign against uncontrolled use of magical beasts. As the tensions threatened to spill over into open warfare, Yan found herself with her friends as they tracked down the heart of the matter: a magical vortex that led to a new land. It took several well-placed punches and more than the usual gout of flame from her dragon, but at last they had secured the rift. However, the masterminds of the rebellion had escaped, a matter than Yan knew she would rue for days to come... |summon = Even though you summoned me, that does not mean you get to order me around! |fusion = I can feel myself getting stronger. Yuan, how are you still so tiny but so round and full? Get bigger, why don't you? |evolution = I've become stronger. Is power justice? |hp_base = 5744 |atk_base = 2176 |def_base = 2582 |rec_base = 2654 |hp_lord = 8205 |atk_lord = 3108 |def_lord = 3688 |rec_lord = 3792 |hp_anima = 9322 |rec_anima = 3494 |atk_breaker = 3406 |def_breaker = 3390 |def_guardian = 3986 |rec_guardian = 3643 |def_oracle = 3539 |rec_oracle = 4239 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Violent Retaliation |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, max HP, 120% boost to Def, Rec of Fire types, considerably restores HP each turn, hugely boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Heals 1200-1500 + 10% Rec, fills 10 BC after 5000 damage & fills 5-9 BC when hit |bb = Inferno Blast |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely restores HP for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Fire types for 3 turns & activates Water shield for 2 turns |bbnote = 30% fill rate reduction, fills 6-9 BC, heals 4000-4500 + 15% Rec, 140% parameter boost and 60% Crit for Fire types & activates 3500 HP, Def shield |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = 17 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 17 |bbmultiplier2 = 620 |bb2_es = true |sbb = Wildfire Fusillade |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 4 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely restores HP for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Fire types for 3 turns & activates Water shield for 2 turns |sbbnote = Fills 6-9 BC, heals 4000-4500 + 15% Rec, 140% parameter boost and 60% Crit for Fire types & activates 3500 HP, Def shield |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 670 |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |sbbhits3 = 24 |sbbaoe3 = 1 |sbbdc3 = 24 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Holocaust Explosion |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = Fills 100 BC, 450% elemental damage, 400% parameter boost & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Unorthodox Yin-Yang Union |esitem = |esdescription = 25% boost to all parameters of Fire types, greatly boosts BB/SBB activation rates for all allies, damage taken may slightly reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn & adds powerful Fire attack on single foe effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 10% activation rate & 20% chance to reduce enemy fill rate by 20% |evofrom = 810557 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_2_note = 70% chance |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB's foe's BB gauge fill rate reduction effect |omniskill4_3_note = +10% boost. 40% reduction total |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Water shield effect |omniskill4_4_note = +1500 HP, Def. Activates 5000 HP, Def shield total |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Fire types effect |omniskill4_5_note = +15% boost. 155% boost total |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = Fills 12 BC |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds enormous Fire elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_8_sp = 30 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 110% Rec to Atk, Def |omniskill4_9_sp = 40 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probable enormous 3 turn Rec reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_9_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Rec by 100% |notes = |addcat = Magical Beast Academy |addcatname = Yan2 }}